movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Tom and Jerry: Blue Story
''Tom and Jerry: Blue Story ''is a British drama film written, directed, and narrated by Rapman (Andrew Onwubolu) through the medium of rap, directed by Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone. Produced by Warner Bros. Pictures (WarnerMedia Byline), Warner Bros. Animation, Paramount Pictures, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures and BBC Films and based on Blue Story (2019-film). Plot Characters * Tom Cat - A grayish-blue cat, who is Jerry's rival, Tuffy and Lucy's friend, Toodles' husband, Tin, Pan and Alley's ex-boss. In this movie, he's with his husband Toodles Galore with Jerry and his family and friends away from the gang. * Jerry Mouse - A brown-orange mouse, who is Tuffy and Lucy's uncle, Tom's rival, Cherie's husband, Mrs. Mouse and Grandpa Mouse's son, Muscles' cousin, Uncle Harry and Pecos's grandnephew, Quacker's friend and Geraldine's brother. In this movie, he's with his family and friends away from the gang. * Tuffy Mouse - A young baby light-grey, white diaper-wearing mouse, who is Geraldine's son, Lucy's boyfriend, Jerry and Cherie's nephew, Mrs. Mouse and Grandpa Mouse's grandson, Muscles' cousin Uncle Harry and Pecos's grandnephew and Quacker's friend. In this movie, he's scared of gang violence and he's with his Uncle Jerry and his family and friends away from the gang. * Lucy Mouse - A young beautiful baby light-brown, white diaper-wearing mouse, who is Mrs. Mouse and Grandpa Mouse's granddaughter, Tuffy's girlfriend, love-interest and always looking at her light-brown buttocks, Jerry and Cherie's son, Geraldine's grandson, Muscles' cousin, Uncle Harry and Pecos's grandnephew, Tom and Quacker's friend. In this movie, she's scared of gang violence and she's with her boyfriend named Tuffy Mouse and Grandpa Mouse and Uncle Jerry and his family and friends away from the gang. * Timmy - * Marco - * Killy - * Tin, Pan and Alley - * Leah - * Switcher - * Hakeem - * Madder - * Dwayne - * Skitzer - * Big T - * Tyrone - * Gyalis - * Daps - * Toodles Galore - * Cherie Mouse - * Mrs. Mouse - * Muscles Mouse - * Uncle Harry - * Uncle Pecos - * Quacker - (full name: Quacker Jeff Duck): A little yellow duckling, who is Jerry's little buddy, Tuffy and Lucy's friend and a good friend of Uncle Pecos, Muscles, Harry, Cherie, Mrs. Mouse, Geraldine, and Grandpa Mouse. In this movie, he's scared of gang violence and he's with Jerry and his family and friends away from the gang. * Geraldine Mouse - * Grandpa Mouse - A old male light-brown mouse, who is Mrs. Mouse's husband, Tuffy and Lucy's grandfather, Jerry and Geraldine's father, Uncle Harry, Muscles, Cherie and Pecos's old brother and a good friend of Tom Cat and Quacker. In this movie, he's with his granddaughter Lucy Mouse and grandson Tuffy Mouse with his Uncle Jerry and his family and friends away from the gang. Voice Cast Quotes Trivia * Rated PG (Parental Guidance) with Very mild bad language, mild violence, threat, injury detail. * Suggested Running Times: 91 Minutes (NTSC), 87 Minutes (PAL). Release Gallery Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Tom & Jerry Category:Tom and Jerry films Category:Tom and Jerry Characters Category:Blue Story Category:Horror Category:Crime Category:Drama Category:Comedy Category:Mystery Category:Cats Category:Cat Category:Mice Category:Characters Category:Upcoming Movies Category:Upcoming Category:Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover movie Category:School Category:Bullies Category:Warner Bros Characters Category:Hanna-Barbera Characters Category:BBC Films films Category:Warner Bros Category:Warner Bros. Home Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Bros. Pictures films Category:Warner Bros. Pictures animated films Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner Bros. Animation films Category:Warner Bros. Animation animated films Category:Paramount Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Paramount Pictures animated films Category:MGM Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures films Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures animated films Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Hanna-Barbera films Category:Hanna-Barbera animated films Category:British crime drama films